Ice Cream Double Date
by Jerseygirl94
Summary: Ice Cream dates are always fun especially when it becomes a Double Date. Duke x Wildwing, Grin x Nosedive.
1. Chapter 1

I'm taking a break from my current story known as A Prince On The Run to give you all a sweet treat in delight! ^.^ Sometimes the ideas just won't stop popping in my head lol so please enjoy my new Mighty Ducks Fic, Ice Cream Double Date.

 **Ice Cream Double Date.**

 **Fandom:** The Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series.

 **Main Pairings:** Duke x Wildwing, Grin x Nosedive.

 **Season:** Summertime.

 **Settings:** The Anaheim Pond, in Anaheim, California, and Clarabelle's Ice Cream, Anaheim, California.

 **Time:** 8:11 P.M.

The sun was slowly setting down below towards the horizon of Anaheim as the once increasingly hot temperature became slightly cool leaving the helpful winds to fly through the atmosphere where the citizens could still be able to enjoy their Saturday evening out to do their own fun-filled activities. At the Anaheim Pond, three elder Drakes sat in the lounging area of the upper levels waiting for the youngest member to change into more cool clothes while the leader was flipping through the channels of their large screen tv as he sighed at the same time checking his wrist watch every 8 seconds.

"What in the world could be taking him so long? it doesn't take anyone that much time just to find a decent pair of sneakers." He grumbled while Duke just rolled his good eye knowing deep down just how much his fearless captain/lover could get when impatient as he lightly patted his shoulder.

"Wing, cut the kid some slack, after all, it is Saturday night and besides, the Parlor won't close for another few hours; we still have time, plus, if Dragaunus strikes again, we have our comms." Nodding slightly and exhaling out a breath, the white mallard complied knowing just how much he was sure lucky to have such a calm and collective boyfriend like the Ex-Jewel thief. It had been a couple of weeks since the Mighty Ducks Leader had told him that he had had an admiration for him leaving the elder fowl at ease who soon spilt his secret of having the same thoughts too; and ever since that was out, they had been going out on steady dates. Whether it'd be the Movies to catch a flick, or just walking around at the Mall, they knew just how to have that type of balance and since tonight was the perfect night to go on a date, he couldn't say no to that.

However, after the grey mallard had asked him if he would like to get some ice cream as another one of their steady dates just a few days ago, Nosedive, out of the clear blue, had asked them if he and Grin could come along too for being in the pond would just be so boring due to the girls had left for a weekend stay over at Beverly Hills to do a Photo shoot courtesy of Phil of course. It had even caused both older Drakes to get a little suspicious as well as having a bit of fun teasing the younger blonde mallard too.

 _~*Flashback~*_

 _3 Days Ago..._

 _"Clarabelle's?" Wildwing asked as he and Duke were packing up all of the Hockey Equipment after the mallards had finished their morning practice. Duke grinned and nodded._

 _"Yeah, now the place might look swanky from the outside, but the inside is very quaint; plus, the people there are very nice catering to almost anyone who shows up and of course, they have every type of flavor ice cream you can choose from. That's if you want to go that is if not, I-"_

 _"Of course, I would love to, it would be nice to get away from the pond for the night. Just the two of us."_

 _"You mean the four of us big bro!" Nosedive shouted out as Wing rolled his eyes and sighed couldn't believe that his younger sibling just had to eavesdrop on their conversation. He knew the little drake meant well, but at times, he just wish that Dive could leave him alone and go about his own business, but nevertheless, he answered along with having a confused expression in the process._

 _"What do you mean by the four of us baby bro? who are you going to be bringing anyway?" After the question slipped through his bills, peach feathers soon turned into a shade of pink thus clearing his throat as well as he slightly looked down afraid of what both of them would think of him if he had told them up front. The image alone caused both males to look concern for their young brother/surrogate brother._

 _"Hey kid, you alright? You look a little flushed." Duke asked as the normally energetic duck looked everywhere but in front of him. He knew he couldn't keep up the charades forever; he just had to tell them the truth._

 _"It's Grin..." He muttered under his breath but it was a little loud enough for them to hear as they both gave him blank stares. Did they heard correctly? Grin? Since when did the both of them started to have a thing for one another? last time they checked, Nosedive always looked up to the giant of a duck like an older brother the same way he viewed Duke to be too despite having different personalities. In the leader's eyes, Dive was still too young to be dating anyone who was much older than he was but because of revealing his sexuality to him from a couple months ago but didn't say who it was with, he decided to just let it slide; after all, he could remember it had taken himself quite sometime to tell the one eyed Mallard what he had thought of him and if Nosedive could be supportive of his big brother, then so would he. At least he wasn't going out with a complete stranger whom would do him harm._

 _And of course, he could even tease him it wouldn't hurt just to have his own fun every now and again._

 _"Oh I see, so baby brother, tell us something that we don't know, seems to me that the two of you have been getting real close and comfortable a lot lately, mind telling us? and don't leave out any details." Wing winked while Duke was trying to hold in his chuckles seeing just how much the junior member was becoming more hot by the minute to the point his face could almost pass as a cherry._

 _"Yeah kid, don't be shy, tell us we really wanna know what's goin on tween you an the big guy." By then, Dive was literally too embarrassed to speak much less even open his mouth as he just ran off not even looking back._

 _"JERKS!"_

 _"We love you too!" Wing shouted back as the one eyed reformed thief couldn tale it anymore as he soon fell down on the ice laughing up a storm with tears streaming down his face._

 _~*End Flashback~*_

 _Pretty_ soon the metallic sliding doors flew open revealing to be The blonde haired drake dressed to the nine but still casually in a pair of pressed iron black jeans an ordinary white shirt that slightly revealed his slight muscled formed abs that was underneath a black leather blazer with black high top sneakers that gave a finishing touch. The three smiled while giving impressed nods at his choice of outfit thus seeing the goliath like gentle giant walking towards his lover as he was dressed in a simple black tank top along with a pair of olive green pants and black loafers taking him by the hand giving him a protective hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Wing smiled warmly seeing how much his little bro was very happy. It was times like this that he wish that could last forever without always having to be on guard 24/7 fighting the forces of evil every time but it was always important to live within the moments as best as they could. So, without further ado, the 4 companions soon left the pond with duckcycles ready on their way to be heading downtown.

Hope I was able to make this the best that I could may not be awesome, but it is still good in my opinion, let me know how you all think of this chapter. This isn't the end yet! Just thought I make that clear to you all :) :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2!

 **Disclaimer:** How Many times do I have to say it? For the last time, I don't own The Mighty Ducks, they belong to Disney.

 **Chapter 2.**

By day, Anaheim was open to all its citizens and residents whom all loved to get out and enjoy all of what the city had to offer presenting different varieties of stores, restaurants, cafes, and of course, arcades for all of the little children to prevent them from being bored in an instant. Not much really happened for it was the same hustle and bustle of the adults on their way to work at their different types of jobs while the kids would be in school making sure to retain their minds of whatever knowledge was in store for them as well; but by night, was when the real action would begin Plus, with it being a Saturday night, most individuals were out for a big night out on the town doing their own thing whether it was catching a big screen at the Cinema or just hitting the club, there was definitely no time to rest either; who needed that anyway?

Wildwing looked around his surroundings while sitting behind Duke on his duckcycle as he gently held him around his waist careful not to tighten his hold on him too much, but the older drake didn't mind but still having safety cautions in mind, he only did so when they would bend a corner once the stoplight would turn green and take off once again. He silently gasped at the many passing lit skyscrapers that were fascinating to the eyes with their many extravagant colors and lit up animated signs; never have been in this part of the city before, he had taken everything in like one mental photograph where it was all magical and entertaining. Now he could see why despite missing their own home planet, Nosedive had really grown fond of this place due to the High Night life, and of course, the teen scene where he could let himself go without having to be and feel like a soldier all the time and just be like a normal teenager for once.

The said teen was having the time of his life sitting in front of his large boyfriend who gently placed his giant hands on the small shoulders as the blonde made every legal turn whenever there was a possible need to do. It was nice for once, to not worry about anything and to have some well deserved free time especially with the one whom you cared about the most and loved. Finally, the 4 males had stopped in front of a lit building as the sign greeted them in big bold orange letters:

 **Clarabelle's**

 **Ice Cream.**

"This is the place guys, now don't go judging a book by its cover, it may look high class on the outside, but the inside is a different story to say the least." Duke explained as he got off the motorbike while helping his leader off as well while Grin did the same for his young lover as the group soon went through the double glass doors. The establishment was like the Ex-Jewel thief said very quaint indeed and could pass for a little cafe as well. Soft rock music was playing in the background as some people were quietly eating their treats in a variety of groups. They all turned their heads and gasped recognizing 4 of the Mighty Duck members in the shop Which was all very exciting! Some had heard about the Alien talking fowls whom had came to Earth and had formed a Hockey Team but never before had they seen them up close and personal especially with them wearing different clothing like they decided to take a break from their home life and get a taste of the good night life.

Nosedive, as the usual attention seeker, started to wave and make poses towards the girls whom sighed dreamily as the other 3 just rolled their eyes and sighed knowing it would happen sooner or later. Seeing a vacant table nearby, the 4 soon started to take their seats and looked within the contents of the menus as a young woman who looked to be in her early to mid 20's, walked up towards them sporting long shoulder length brunette hair along with a blue highlight to make it look vibrant as well as wearing a sky blue button shirt along with a pair of white shorts and white high tops; she even had a vibrant smile upon her youthful features.

"Good Evening, and Welcome to Clarabelle's, my name is Kairi and I will be your server for tonight, how may I help you 4 gentlemen?" She asked sweetly having her pad and paper at the ready. Duke was the first to order his choice to reveal in wanting to try the orange and lemon flavored sherbet while Wing just asked for plain vanilla, Nosedive wanted three different combinations of Mint Chocolate Chip, Cookies n Cream, and Cookie dough, and Grin simply wanted lime flavored gelato for he has always wanted to experience the delicacy in a more different setting than the norm. With all orders filled, she soon descended into the kitchen area to get everything prepared at once leaving the mallard's to calmly take in the atmosphere of the place. The shimmering lights of the city lights were very mesmerizing as the colors changed in a variety of ways that they found captivating.

"It sure is beautiful out there, I just can believe that I have never taken the time to know about this side." Wildwing replied as Dive just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you know how it is big bro, always saving the world every single day but at least we're able to get a night off and night out as well with the both of you irresistible hunks." Duke and Grin chuckled leaving the blonde to kiss his partner on the cheek while the leader only patted on the elder's shoulder warmly and fondly. Soon, Kairi had came back with a tray full of full glass bowls of the ducks' chosen sweets along with some shortcakes to sample.

"It's on the house." She winked leaving them smile nodding their heads in thanks as they dug into their delectable dishes tasting the sweet flavor of each bite they savored.

"Woah! This is like, the most awesome ice cream I ever tasted!" Dive exclaimed while taking a shortcake to put some of his different dairy flavors on top to satisfy his sweet tooth. Grin on the other hand, closed his eyes and took dainty bites having the calm behavior from the opposite of Little boyfriend.

"This delicacy is quite decadent for my tastebuds for its minor hints of the lime flavor are delicious." For what the Giant mallard commented, they could tell that it was very good. They sat in complete silence for the next 15 minutes enjoying their food and each-other's company as everything was now all cleaned up leaving behind empty bowls and plates. Wildwing was about to pay, but Duke raised his hand thus taking out his wallet to place a $20.00 tip and leaving to thank the waitress for her services as she quickly stop them to give out some coupons for if they ever thought about returning, they could get some more for free due to them being the best played Hockey Team as she soon had gotten an autograph in return.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been 2 Months since I last updated, I know, but better late than never right? Enjoy Chapter 3!

 **Chapter 3.**

The sound of ocean waves had crashed against some rocks leaving the sparkling water droplets to cascade all over like raining diamonds while the tide was slowly coming in leaving the seagulls to make a landing onto the wet sand to search for some lifeless fish that had soon washed up on the beach. The couple of Duckcycles along with the 4 mallards then made their way through the quiet atmosphere as Duke grinned real wide knowing that the remaining 3 drakes were going to love his surprise that he had in store for them. Telling them to close their eyes as well as getting the no peeking rule, Wildwing then rolled his own orbs but quickly did what the former Brotherhood Leader instructed as he then guided them along being careful for them not to step on anything or accidentally step on a hermit crab either.

For the past 4 minutes, Nosedive was soon growing restless from all of the walking the group was enduring, but with the large warm hand from his lover, he then relaxed knowing just how much the presence and influence of the Zen duck had such a great impact on him knowing fully well that he always felt safe and well protected whenever he was around to help him calm his nerves from the many troubles he would face at times. He was definitely lucky to have such a gentle and patient boyfriend like Grin. Finally, coming to an open space, the grey fowl told the males to now open their eyes as they soon grew surprised by what they were witnessing at the moment.

There laid a large red and white checkered blanket that sat a big enough picnic basket along with a bottle of sparkling champagne and sparkling cider due to Dive not being the legal age to drink yet. Next to the basket, stood a bowl of both green and red grapes as well as a cracker platter with a combination of cheese plus cream cheese if wanted. And to top it all off, there was even a vegetable platter with a medium sized bowl with bottles of different salad dressings for dipping standing tall and proud right next to it. Wildwing soon hugged the one eyed drake nuzzling his cheek with his beak then asking him how was he able to pull it off so without anyone knowing, only for him to reply that it was all Tanya's idea as she was the one to help as well as being the first one to know about the relationship which she was okay with; all she just really wanted was to see her friends happy.

Once all the Mallards had sat down, the basket was now open. Grin then did the honors of taking out 4 wine glasses plus the bottle opener as he soon used it to open up the cider for himself and his blonde lover who grinned real widely taking a sip of the grape flavored bubbly that left a sweet after taste down his throat while Wing on the other hand told his little brother to not drink so fast who only rolled his eyes knowing that he was going to be put into full Older sibling mode soon enough. The elder drakes then chuckled as they continued to enjoy the delicacies while watching the ocean. The stars twinkled like sparkling diamonds along with the full moon that helped beamed its bold bright light downwards while the roaring of the waves created an excellent masterpiece that was both mesmerizing and breathtaking all at once.

Wildwing had no idea that such a large place like the beach which was filled with people and fun in the daytime, could be this beautiful at night. Although they have been here before at times due to Phil's publicity stunts, he didn't take much time to appreciate its captivating beauty because of always planning on how to defeat Dragaunus and wanting to get back home. But the truth of the matter was that since being on Earth for quite sometime, he had taken the time to appreciate the locations and humans around once they saw that the ducks were not a threat towards them coming to terms that they were estactic to see alien talking ducks on their planet.

Nosedive though, had instantly taken a liking here due to the fact that there were many exciting places that he could go to which catered to both the children and teenager scenes without causing the worries of his brother; and since he and Grin were together, he could be able to share some awesome memories along with him who wouldn't give up his boyfriend to nobody else in the world and he was extremely happy to have such a caring, thoughtful, smart, and of course hot partner by his side. Whether it was just sitting in the pond watching reruns of Bernie the Bear, or fighting with the team to stop the Saurian overlord, Nosedive knew that he could always trust and depend on the giant drake no matter what situation they were in.

Once the light meal had been finished, and everything had been put away, The Mighty Duck leader soon found himself walking barefooted staring at the tremendous waters that looked so serene once they had been calm enough. A light breeze blew through his feathers then taking in the relaxing smell as he sat down using his finger to draw in the sand.

"This spot taken?" Asked Duke who looked down towards his lover who shook his head as he too followed his sitting position while they watched the calming waves without any exchange of words knowing that this scenery right in front of them was enough. "So, how do like this place so far?" He asked once again leaving the 6'1 inch duck to smile warmly.

"It's so beautiful here, thank you so very much for a great time, I enjoyed every minute of it."

"I'm glad you did, I felt like it was bout high time that we get out and enjoy a night out which doesn't happen often though. But I'm glad you did had fun."

"You know, ever since we came here, my main goal was for us to stop Dragaunus and get back home; but, for some reason, this place feels like a second home to all of us. Despite our differences, the humans have really taken a liking to us as well to the point, it makes me feel accepted that no matter what, we are all equal in our own way possible." Wildwing explained causing his boyfriend to smile as his amber eye twinkled under the moonlight as he brought him closer towards him nuzzling his cheek and neck. Pretty soon, shooting stars could be seen soaring across the pitch black skies while they pointed in different directions.

Not too far, Nosedive and Grin were also watching the stars as they looked warmly towards each other thus having a passionate lip lock in the process.

"Oh Grin, this has been one of the greatest nights of my life." Muttered the blonde as the philosophical duck held his young lover protectively yet gently in his arms.

"Mine too, little one, mine too."

Sorry if the ending looks rushed and feels like it doesn't have a proper end, but knowing in my heart, I feel that this is where the story should end after leaving it on a temporary hiatus for 2 whole months. If some of you are Duke x Wildwing and Grin x Nosedive fans, share your own thoughts and leave comments on how you thought the fic was to you. More Mighty Ducks Fics will be coming in from real soon, until then, peace be with you.

And of course, **Ducks Rock!**


End file.
